


For The Seeker

by OtomeGirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, M/M, Vikings, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: In the past, there were Seekers, bots who were very close to the Gods and who were able to communicate with them and said that they had powers of healing and to predict the future, but they no longer exist, or that was what we imagined. Two powerful clans, Autobots and Decepticons, fought a war in search of better lands, and in the midst of that war, the last Seeker appeared.I blame the game For Honor and ACValhalla for this fic
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Optimus Prime/Starscream
Comments: 31
Kudos: 72





	1. The Clans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glitch1 (The_Glitches)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Glitches/gifts).



War coexists with the Viking tribes, they live off them, plundering cities or doing trade with cities and in that two Vikings clans grew: Autobots and Decepticons.

The Autobot clan believed in a more peaceful path where it was possible to live with everyone, no matter where they came from or who they were, they were peaceful but exalted warriors when the situation demanded it. They preferred to make deals with cities and keep the peace.

The Decepticon clan was totally opposed, it was a strong clan full of cruel and powerful warriors who plundered cities while destroying them and taking hostages. They were highly feared and only caused destruction wherever they went.

Both sides were at war for how long it was unknown and both wanted to conquer all lands to dominate under the crown of a single leader. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, was a wise young warrior and would rule the lands fairly and Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, was an older warrior and experienced in combat and wanted to rule in an iron hand. Both with such different thoughts, two clans at war in a land where ferocious techno-organic animals and freezing winters reigned and where everyone struggled to survive.

Both clans had their own alliances and the war never pulled anyone's side, in fact, nobody knew who would really win the war or if the war would ever end. The only factor that could change the course of the war would be if a clan had an emissary of the gods, a Seeker, at their side.

Seeker were bots with powers, incredible powers but they did not fight, but say that they contained the full knowledge of the world, this world and the world of the gods. The most powerful had the power to guess the future but never fully revealed, they spoke in a mysterious way the fate of certain bots who came to them in search of knowledge.

Many envied the Seekers and the powers they had and then, in the Black Age, clans from all over the world began to hunt Seekers to use them meanly and for themselves. Many died trying to escape or were imprisoned. Seekers needed to be free, needed nature, to feel the wind to feel free to be able to use their powers but, imprisoned for a long time, they died.

There are songs and stories about the Seekers that now were just legends because a long, long time ago, you don't see a Seeker walking in nature anymore. Legends say that if you were hurt and saw a mysterious figure walking among the trees and approaching you it could be just three things: Primus to take you to the Hall of Warriors where you would spend eternity at an eternal banquet with warrior friends, Unicron to take you to your worst nightmare where you would spend eternity or, if you were lucky, a Seeker who would heal you and leave you like new using his magic and medicine.

If a bot were healed by a Seeker, it would carry its mark that would be a mysterious rune embedded in some part of the body that disappeared mysteriously after a few days. They also say that as long as the bot possessed the Seeker's rune, no harm would afflict him.

All this was now just a legend, a myth to entertain little Sparklings and Younglings in this period of war where many lives have been lost and hope is hard to come...

But the older bots sometimes stopped to listen to the wind, they said that if they opened their audios well they could hear the music that the Seekers sing in worship of nature and the gods. They say that Seekers had a beautiful voice and that with that voice they could control nature at will. It was also the habit of older bots to leave on a small altar at the beginning of the Emerjon forest, the sweeter the better they said, they could be Emerjon crystals or else already in the form of cubes, an offering to the protective Seeker of the forest, they said. I live in a place that has now faded in time and whose small altar has been dominated by nature, with fragments of a statue with open hands that are still waiting for the offering.

Where before there were sounds of birds and animals, now only the sound of swords crossed among the trees. Another battle was taking place, this time near a cliff.

Autobots and Decepticons were fighting for the place because there were plants made of crystals were used for the creation of medicines and both sides wanted them. Optimus tried to reach an agreement so that both clans could share, transform that rich soil into a neutral and conflict-free place, but Megatron wanted the place only for himself and his clan, without sharing it with anyone, and with that, a battle broke out there. .

The Decepticons had lost the battle and were in retreat when Megatron noticed a young yellow bot, whom he acknowledged to have captured him earlier during some point of the war for questioning but, as the young bot never provided any information about his clan, in a In a furious moment, Megatron attacked him with such violence that he tore the cables from his throat, leaving him speechless forever. The little yellow bot was in a position where it could easily be hit by a weapon and that was exactly what Megatron did.

In a cowardly act Megatron took a shield that lay on the ground while he retreated with his clan and shot the young bot. The shield hit the young man right in the head leaving him disoriented and making him take a few steps back, and then, the inevitable happened, he fell.

The leader of the Autobot ran to the site, trying to get closer to the edge of the gorge but was stopped by others in the clan because of the unstable land of the site. He can do nothing but scream with rage as he hears Megatron's laughter getting farther and farther away.

At the bottom of the gorge there was a river with strong currents, if the young warrior had survived he would be carried away by the force of the current and if he still escaped that, there would still be techno-organic animals to worry about. The chances of survival were practically zero.

But he survived and was far from where he fell into the water, with difficulty he pulled himself away from the river bank and leaned his back on a large dry tree and that was when he saw a figure on the other side of the river, a covered figure with a silver Cyberwolf skin looking directly at him, red eyes that shone under the hood.

The young man could not say whether it was Primus or Unicron who came to pick him up, he was so tired and injured and his vision was beginning to fail. The last thing he saw was the mysterious figure approaching him before he finally lost his senses.


	2. The Dry Tree

When the young warrior came to, he saw that he was alone in the same place where he was, still alive but his wounds had been healed. In fact, there was no sign that he was hurt before, it was as if nothing had happened to him.

The young yellow bot gets up and looks at the huge dry tree where he rested and then looks across the river and sees no one. Maybe he thought he saw someone on the other side of the river before he passed out, partly from tiredness or partly from the hope that someone might have come to help him.

Without thinking any more and taking advantage of the fact that the sun was still in the sky, the young warrior decided to return to the clan before the night fell and the Cyberwolfs decided to have him for dinner.

But he was not fast enough, the night had come and with it the terrible creatures.

Running among the trees and using the stars to locate and return to the clan he heard the Cyberwolfs close by, the young bot was strong but alone could not survive against an entire pack.

As he ran, the little scout saw the yellow eyes of the Cyberwolfs shining in the middle of the darkness, only a few meters away from him but, for some unknown reason, they were not attacking him but keeping a certain distance but it was enough for his tanks to stay full of fear and he runs even more until he reaches camp.

Wasting no time, he staggered and tripped over the stones and immediately saw a clan member and ran to him.

Bulkhead, upon noticing his friend, immediately sounds the alarm because right behind his friend there were many pairs of yellow eyes and sharp teeth that glowed in the dark and the impatient growls grew.

The rest of the clan appears with lit torches, Cyberwolfes were afraid of the fire and, little by little, the yellow eyes diminished in number until there were none left.

The leader of the Autobot clan quickly went to the young scout accompanied by the doctor.

"Bumblebee !!" The young leader gently placed his big hands on the face of the yellow scout, looking for wounds "Are you okay? Are you hurt? We were going to send a rescue party in the morning to find you"

"I'm fine, Optimus"

Everyone is surprised

"Bee ... your voice ..."

"What about my voice ...? My voice !! I got my voice back !!"

Bumblebee embraces Optimus who returns the hug

"But how did it happen, Bee? What happened?"

Ratchet pushed his way between the two and started examining the young scout while Bumblebee continued to tell him what happened.

"I do not know well ... when I fell from the gorge and stopped in the water I thought it was the end but I survived the fall but it is extremely injured but, even so, I managed to go to the bank and dragged myself to a big dry tree to rest and that's when I saw ...... "

Bumblebee is quiet for a few seconds

"A Seeker !! A Seeker saved me Optimus !!"

A young blue femme decided to join the conversation

"Bumblebee ... Seekers are nothing more than tales for younglings and sparklings, they don't exist. We don't even know if they really existed to start the conversation"

"I know what I saw, Arcee! It was a Seeker! Across the river I saw a figure approaching me! He wore silver Cyberwolf skin as a hooded cape! I'm telling the truth! A Seeker saved me and returned my voice!"

"Legend or not, Bumblebee, I'm glad you're back, safe and sound"

The dark green bot, Bulkhead, scratches his head "But how did you get here without the Cyberwolfs attacking you?"

"I ... I don't know ... I knew they were right next to me and could attack me at any time but they didn't ... they followed me the whole way, snarling and looking at me as their next dinner but they didn't attack me ... "

Ratchet saw that the young scout had no injuries, so he went to see his neck, where the scar was from when Megatron left him speechless at the beginning of the war.

"I believe you, kid."

Ratchet makes Bumblebee raise his head showing the neck to the group, the scar was no longer there but in the place there was an old rune drawn in red

The group is silent

"So ... are the songs, legends and stories about the Seekers real?" Arcee was atonic

"It seems so, Arcee" Optimus gently touched the rune drawn on Bumblebee's neck

"What? What's in my neck?"

"Kid, I believe you really saw a Seeker. On your neck is an ancient rune drawn, just like the stories"

"Cool !!"

Ratchet continued "If there is a Seeker nearby then we should see if we can get him to join our clan. That would change the course of the war and, who knows, put an end to that war"

"Indeed, old friend. But now it is too late to go to the place where Bumblebee spotted the Seeker, the night is dangerous. We will leave tomorrow, prepare the necessary for a few days out. Ratchet and Bulkhead you stayed in the clan to protect civilians. Bumblebee and I will investigate the place in the morning. Arcee you will take a vigil and look for signs of Decepticon in our lands. Now I want everyone to rest "

The group nods and goes home, Bumblebee went with Optimus Prime, the young scout had a room just for him near the young leader's room, Ratchet went to a house that had a garden full of medicinal herbs, Bulkhead went to the river where his house was and Arcee placed himself in a house close to the village's commercial center.

When everyone left and the new round of guards from the Autobots clan began work, a bird that was under a roof spread its wings and flew to a place in the middle of the forest, to a Decepticon camp where a lilac bot was waiting for her return. Next to the bot was also a large black panther. Both the bird and the panther were young Predacons who were trained by the bot to spy.

Predacons, unlike Cyberwolfs, could be tamed and used for the most varied types of work, the rarest type of Predacons were those that could turn into bots but they were so rare that they were believed to be extinct.

After receiving the information, the spy bot flies to his leader

"Lord Megatron"

"Ah! Soundwave! My most loyal warrior. Any new information from poor Optimus Prime who missed his scout?"

"........ Bumblebe lives"

Upon hearing this Megatron smashes the cube he was drinking seconds before.

"Any more information? Useful this time, Soundwave"

"Affirmative. Bumblebee was saved by a Seeker."

Upon hearing this Megatron gets up, surprised

"A Seeker ?! Are there any still alive ?!"

"Affirmative. The young bot has recovered his voice and has an ancient rune drawn around his neck. All the information points to the appearance of a Seeker"

Megatron laughs

"Excellent! We need to capture this Seeker as soon as possible! His powers will be very useful to me. Do we have any locations?"

"Autobot group will leave in the morning to the place that Bumblebee described, place where there is a big dry tree"

"Soundwave I want you to research any and all information for when we capture the Seeker after all we don't want to kill him. Ask Shockwave for help if necessary and send Laserbeak back to see if she can get more information and have Ravage find out immediately with a big dry tree, hopefully it finds a trail before the Autobots. "

Soundwave makes a reference and leaves the great common room to be able to obey

Meanwhile, in the middle of the forest, a figure wearing silver Cyberwolf skin put his hand, which was actually sharp claws, on the trunk of the big dry tree

"They are coming"


	3. The Guardian

Soundwave did research on Seekers and found that these creatures had a kind of guardian that protected them. If Megatron really managed to capture the Seeker he would have to deal with his guardian first and it was exactly this information that the spy bot gave to the leader who didn't even bother to know much of the details, just told him to stick to work. Soundwave complied.

The day had not even dawned yet when Ravage, Soundwave and Megatron walked through the forest looking for signs of the Seeker while Laserbeak continues to watch the Autobots until Ravage who walked ahead of the bots comes back saying that I find the possible large dry tree and takes them to the place.

The dry tree was right on the bank of the river, just as Laserbeak had said he heard from Bumblebee. Soundwave crosses the river and starts to analyze and sees that some herbs had been pulled from the site recently, he also found some footprints, two different types. One was small and thin and the other was large and left a deep mark, implying that it was a big, heavy bot.

Seekers were small and light so the big footprints should be from the guardian. The Seeker had a guardian which would complicate the capture plan.

Soundwave didn't have much time to think when he heard Megatron fire his blaster and pick up his sword. Autobots had arrived on the scene and a confrontation was unavoidable.

The battle started right there, Optimus fought Megatron while Soundwave fought Bumblebee, Ravage supported Soundwave as he could. Bumblebe could be young but he was a fierce warrior but he was much less experienced than Soundwave who had the advantage.

While the Autobots and Decepticons fought, a large pair of yellow eyes watched the fight hidden among the trees and he didn't like what he saw at all. They were too close to the nest, the nest he was supposed to protect.

The yellow eyes get even closer to the place but he heard a small growl that came a few meters behind him and then, he decides to go back and let those bots fight to the death, he didn't care however when he was coming back red eyes hovered over he and the Seeker figure appeared.

The Seeker put his hand in front of the huge shadow, signaling him to calm down.

"Stay calm. I said they would come, didn't I?"

"Let me destroy them, master"

"No. No killing. But they are really too close ... Scare them, that's all."

The shadow of the red eyes goes back to the trees and disappears into the shadows while a huge Predacon came out through the trees, snarling and going against the Vikings group.

The fight between the bots stopped immediately when they saw the huge Predacon, it was giant and the size of its claws could easily split a Viking in two.

The group put themselves in a safe distance when the huge Predacon started the attack, already going with everything and spitting fire. The huge strong and hot flames caught right on the dry tree and it started to catch fire.

Burning sparks and branches began to fall over the bots and, without much choice, both sides decided to retreat. If that was Predacon's territory and they were overtaking it, it wouldn't be long before the big predator went up to destroy them.

Soundwave thought it was strange for a Predacon like that to be in that region, there weren't many prey and then he realized, he wasn't just any predator, he was a guardian, so the Seeker should be around.

The lilac bot gave orders to Ravage to investigate and the black panther disappears behind the Viking group giving the impression that he was fleeing while, in reality, he turned around from behind until he managed to enter the forest behind the Predacon.

As the bots dodged the attacks and the burning branches that fell, Ravage entered the forest until he found a place that did not have so many trees and, approaching slowly, noticed a cave and inside it came the light of a torch that was stuck in the wall.

Carefully he enters the cave and finds the Seeker. He was standing up, preparing some herbs, he was smaller than Optimus and Megatron, he had sharp claws and a thin physique with curves. Savage started recording the location and the Seeker.

At the end of the cave there was a kind of nest made with metal and Cyberwolf skins, a little further on and on the left side was the area where the Seeker was currently working with the herbs, on the wall there were the most diverse types of herbs and it included some poisonous ones that were attached to the wall by a thin rope. Everything was mythically tidy. On the other side were jars with liquid Emergon inside them and, on the floor, some Emergon crystals.

Savage hides more among the rocks, his black color helped him to hide on dark surfaces when the huge Predacon entered the cave.

The Seeker looks at the dragon

"I assume you left them alive, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did what you told me. I just scared them. But the tree didn't survive"

"I figured something like this was going to happen but don't worry, nature will bloom again."

The Seeker takes the mixture he made with herbs and puts the liquid in a small pot

"Drink, I know you must have set fire without first preparing your throat"

The Predacon then turns into a bot, leaving Savage surprised. That was very rare.

"Thank you, master" The bot was bigger than Megatron and he takes the small bowl and drinks the liquid

"I already told you not to call me that. Call me by my name"

"But ... I am your guardian ... I cannot match you ..."

The Seeker signals him to bend down a bit and, when the big bot complies, he flicks his forehead

"Call me by name, Predaking"

"Sure ... I'm sorry ma-Starscream"

"Improved,at last"

Savage continued recording

"Predaking I need you to bring me more crystals from Emergon, go to the mountain, please, we need more crystals for me to transform into pure Emergon. I want to have a good stock for this winter."

Predaking moved apprehensively "But ..."

Starscream raised his hand, cutting his sentence "You already chased away the invaders, they will think that this is your territory and they shouldn't come back. I'll be fine"

Predaking nods and returns to dragon form and flies off towards a mountain.

Savage stops recording and sends the recording to Soundwave along with the location. If they wanted to capture the Seeker, now was the time.


	4. Not so helpless

Soundwave received Savage's warning and informed Megatron about the opportunity that appeared and immediately both went to the cave and found Savage hidden among some rocks outside. Savage reported that the Seeker was in there mixing plants with crystals and turning it into a red liquid, possibly a potion.

Megatron enters carefully followed by Soundwave until they can see the Seeker.

Starscream was on his back, looking at the red claws he had, on the side was a pot with a red liquid of the same color that the Seeker had on his body. It was not a potion he was making, it was ink or what he looked like.

Soundwave did not like this at all, according to his research on Seeker this species never let down its guard and was always aware of having powers where they could know things about the past and maybe the future then ... how Starscream could be in that state calm and with open defenses? The bot didn't even have time to talk about his suspicions because Megatron took the chance and held the Seeker behind by covering his mouth.

Starscream starts to shake with fear. Soundwave thinks that maybe he was wrong or the Seeker was an excellent actor. Possibly the first option since the Seeker must never have lived in his life with others of the same species so he did not learn to defend himself since he did not carry any type of weapon or shield with him.

"I won't hurt you if you promise not to scream, okay?"

Starscream nods and Megatron lets go, which made the Seeker lose strength in his legs and fall to the ground. Immediately Starscream goes back as far as possible from Megatron but a cave wall prevents him from going any deeper. The poor thing was shaking.

"Don't worry, Seeker. I won't hurt you ... too much" Megatron said smiling "As soon as you help me win the war against the Autobots you will be free again"

That was a lie and Soundwave knew it but something was hurting him, he didn't know what it was but something about the Seeker seemed to be wrong ...

Megatron puts one of his knees on the cave floor and grabs Starscream by the chin "You will serve me well. Especially in my berth" This last part he whispered in the Starscream audios

The Seeker shakes more and Megatron smiles

"Soundwave, take whatever is valuable or useful for the cause and prepare everything for our return" Megatron stepped up and turned to speak to the second in command

"Lord Megatron, watch out !!"

Megatron on hearing the Soundwave warning turns quickly but it was too late, Starscream's claws had cut through part of his chassis, it was nothing to worry about since the wound was not deep.

Quickly the leader Decepticon placed himself at a safe distance from Starscream

"Frankly ... do you really think you could capture me?" Starscream was smiling, a very malicious smile

"You bastard! Seeker or not I will end y -..." Megatron did not finish the sentence because he spat Emergon

"It is not the first time that they try to capture me, I have been walking these lands long before you arrived. Ah! About the stories about Seekers ... only partly correct."

Starscream swipes his tongue in his clutches

"Seekers only help and cure those of pure spark, as I did with that yellow bot. But you Megatron ... you don't deserve it. Ah! About the wrong part about us Seekers ... we were never defenseless, in fact we are experienced warriors but we don't fight using weapons. "

Soundwave was going to approach Megatron to help him, but then he saw Rust's signs in him, a fatal and unhealed disease.

"Soundwave, isn't it?" Starscream looks at the silent bot "You must be wondering how your leader is with Rust, right? Well, I passed it on to him. And no, I'm not affected because I created this sentence and I know how to stop it. but obviously I will never reveal this to the world "

Starscream's eyes were pure evil, there was no emotion in him.

Starscream fondly brushed the Soundwave mask, the lilac bot didn't even move "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, your spark is still good. Now take your kitten and get out of here and say that leader Megatron doesn't there is more "Starscream gives a small kiss on the Soundwave mask before releasing it, a gentle kiss

Soundwave runs out of the cave, without looking back. The last thing Megatron saw before turning into a rust pile and being blown away was the back of his second in command abandoning him.


	5. One less, other too

With the leader of the Decepticons out of the way, it was now time to get rid of the leader of the Autobots. There would only be peace if the two disappeared as both saw each other as warriors and without the presence of the other they could not continue and, in the absence of one, a new enemy would be sought.

"An endless cycle of useless struggles in an unreasonable war with deaths and a sea of regrets ... time to end this once and for all"

The Seeker leaves the cave and goes in search of Optimus Prime and his little scout, the plan was simple, to attract the scout so that the leader would go after him and then be finished. Of course, he wouldn't let Bumblebee see what he was going to do, he was one of the few whose spark was still innocent and kind, he would just sleep for as long as necessary.

Starscream had already seen the future, that little scout would become a fair and honest grand elder and loved by everyone. It would finally end the wars over territories and create a new territory by joining all the lands and clans. He would rule alongside each representative of the clans, listening to problems and giving possible solutions. He would be a great king whose stories and songs would never die and whose name would be changed but now he was simply Bumblebee and he would be protected at all costs.

Starscream sat on top of a rock and started singing. His voice was soft, hypnotic but it brought a kind of relaxation to anyone who heard it and, his singing in the old language, was carried by the wind and through the forest trees.

Moments later, Bumblebee appeared through the trees and heading towards the Seeker, the rune on his neck shone slightly. Starscream stops singing and gently takes the face of the young scout

"A pity, really. If you were not destined to be a great leader and king I would take you for me and make you my faithful vassal among other things too" He smiles and then kisses Bumblebee's and that was totally worth it

The yellow scout slowly starts to fall asleep and it just didn't fall to the ground because Starscream held it and placed it gently between some rocks.

Optimus appeared and saw Bumblebee on the ground and he immediately took the sword and pointed it at the Seeker

"What did you do to him?"

"I just put him to sleep. My business is up to you."

"What you want?"

"That you die, just like Megatron"

Optimus didn't even have time to think about what he was going to do when he felt a huge pain in his chest. Starscream was quick and direct, it crossed Prime's Spark using his claws

"Why ... did you ... do that ...? Optimus fell to his knees but tried to get up using the sword as a support

"This world will not be at peace with you or Megatron alive" Starscream licks the Emergon he had in his clutches "You just saw yourself as warriors, the whole story you tell yourself and others wanting peace is a lie, always looking for any excuse to start a new battle, a new war ... "the Seeker puts himself right in front of the Autobot" And all these centuries of fighting just corroded the Matrix

Starscream, without the slightest hint of pity, pulled the Matrix out of Optimus' chest. The last thing the old Prime saw before it started to fade into rust, was the Seeker placing the Matrix inside Bumblebee and the Matrix becoming a much lighter color, almost entirely white, and with a smile on his face, Optimus disappeared from world.


	6. Epilogue

With the two leaders of both factions gone, there was a truce on both sides, as well as in the smaller clans and the seasons began to pass.

A young adult yellow bot was removing leaves that fell on a statue that he had long ago restored. A statue that had both hands together and facing forward, as if waiting for something patiently.

A small cube of sweet Emergon was placed in the statue's hands and the yellow bot returned to the village where several other warriors awaited him. It was a feast day, a coronation day.

While everyone was having fun and drinking, long red claws took the statue's cube and disappeared into the shadows.

Bumblebee looked up at the blue, cloudless sky, smiling. Finally, there was peace between the clans.


End file.
